


Well-Meant

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Jealous Derek, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek si ripeté per l'ennesima volta di non essere per nulla uno stalker come tutti continuavano a ripetergli. Il suo era un comportamento assolutamente comprensibile e razionale che chiunque avrebbe capito e supportato se avessero saputo ciò che sapeva Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Meant

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi, perciò se volete leggerne altri anche per altri fandom, sono sul mio profilo.   
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere dopo la fine dell'event quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

_**Well-Meant** _

_  
Prompt:_ _Ster_ _e_ _k. Derek si fa assumere alla_ _BHHS_ _ufficialmente per proteggere stiles ma in realtà vuole solo assicurarsi che non abbia ammiratori e marcare il territorio._ _  
Note:_ _questa cosa è ooc da far paura perché io son abituata a scrivere dal punto di vista di Stiles in questo fandom. Però… Mi è uscita così di getto_ _dal punto di vista di Derek_ _e non mi riuscirebbe comunque di scriverla diversamente, mi conosco troppo bene._  


Derek si ripeté per l'ennesima volta di non essere per nulla uno stalker come tutti continuavano a ripetergli. Il suo era un comportamento assolutamente comprensibile e razionale che chiunque avrebbe capito e supportato se avessero saputo ciò che sapeva Derek. Il punto era che l'unica cosa riguardo Stiles che tutti sapevano valutare in modo preciso era la probabilità con cui Stilinski avrebbe perso il filo del discorso nel mezzo di una qualsivoglia conversazione.

Per il resto, la gente sottovalutava tutte quelle piccole grandi cose che Derek sapeva fossero ciò che rendevano Stiles, beh, Stiles; dal suo coraggio che spesso sfociava nell'avventatezza, al suo essere effettivamente utile in una situazione di crisi nonostante la mancanza di abilità sovrannaturali, passando per il suo avere un cuore d'oro e la sua capacità di mettersi nei guai, per chiudere col suo attirare l'attenzione delle persone sbagliate e, beh, il suo essere spettacolare sotto le lenzuola…

Okay, Derek era ben contento che nessuno sapesse di preciso i dettagli di quell'ultima parte e si sarebbe assicurato con ogni mezzo che la situazione, almeno in quell'ambito, restasse immutata. Per quanto riguardava tutta la prima parte della lista, invece, Derek pensava che gli amici di Stiles avessero bisogno di aprire gli occhi e smettere di dare per scontato Stiles, oltre che di rendergli i meriti che gli spettavano e rendersi conto del suo valore.

Ma mentre il resto del branco si dava una svegliata, Stiles aveva bisogno che qualcuno badasse alla sua sicurezza perché, okay, l'umano aveva molte buone qualità, tuttavia era anche una perfetta calamità per ogni genere di disastro, che fosse il cadere di faccia inciampando nei propri piedi o l'attirare involontariamente l'ira del bullo di turno e aveva un istinto di autoconservazione piuttosto carente, il che significava che spesso non incappava semplicemente nei guai, bensì se li andava a cercare di proposito, seppure sempre in buona fede e a fin di bene -quello altrui solitamente, perché Stiles era anche altruista, tra le altre cose.

Motivo per cui toccava a Derek l'arduo compito di guardare le spalle a Stiles. Che la posizione gli permettesse anche una buona visuale del sedere del suddetto umano era solo un piacevole extra; come il potersi assicurare che nessuno fissasse quella parte con quel genere di interesse. O qualsiasi altra parte del corpo di Stiles, se doveva essere sincero.

Ecco, era questo insieme di cose che lo aveva spinto a farsi assumere come bidello alla Beacon Hills High School, il che, come continuava a ripetere agli altri e a se stesso, non lo rendeva PER NULLA uno stalker. E poi, finché la cosa stava bene a Stiles, a Derek non importava molto; e a dirla tutta, Stiles sembrava apprezzare eccome il modo in cui riuscivano ad imboscarsi nel ripostiglio delle scope durante la pausa pranzo. Perlomeno lì non rischiavano di essere scoperti e/o interrotti dallo sceriffo.

 


End file.
